


Phichimetti Week August 2017

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Additional tags per chapter, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-09 14:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Collection of works written for Phichimetti WeekPromptsDay 1: FirstsDay 2: DomesticityDay 3: SummerDay 4: AUsDay 5: CelebrationsDay 6: PiningDay 7: Free Day





	1. Day 1 - Firsts

~First Meeting~

The first time Phichit met Christophe Giacometti, he was starstruck. He’d tagged along with Yuuri to a competition, and Christophe was there, and Phichit couldn’t stop staring. Christophe was even more gorgeous up close than he was on TV.

Christophe had thought this competition would be boring. Katsuki could beat him, or he could completely fall apart and finish near the bottom of the pack. There was no telling which it was until the final scores were in, but falling apart was more likely. None of the others could touch him unless he made mistakes. There wasn’t even anyone worth flirting with unless he felt like turning Katsuki into a tomato. He was just about to go do that, it was better than sitting around bored, when he noticed the boy staring at him. He was adorable, looked to be old enough to flirt with, and Chris had no idea who he was.

He changed course. “Hi, I don’t think we’ve met. Christophe Giacometti. Who are you?”

“Phichit Chulanont. I’m Yuuri’s friend.”

Chris looked him over. “Are you a skater?”

“Yeah. Just made the move up to seniors this year, but I’m not here to compete. Just something Ciao Ciao’s trying to keep Yuuri from messing himself up too much.”

“Well, I’m sorry to hear that skating against you will have to wait. Worlds, perhaps?”

Phichit shrugged. “Probably! I doubt I’ll make the free skate, but I don’t know who else Thailand would send.”

“Well, I’ll have to look for you. You’re adorable.”

“Thanks! Does that mean you’d be willing to take a selfie with me?”

Chris grinned and threw his arm over Phichit’s shoulders to pose. “Any time.”

 

~First Date~

Cup of China, Phichit had two goals. One: win the gold medal and earn his trip to the Grand Prix Finals. Two: Give Yuuri and Viktor whatever push it would take to get them to stop dancing around each other and do something about the sexual tension between them. It was strong enough he could feel it all the way in Thailand, but Yuuri seemed completely oblivious.

Phichit revised his list of goals when he managed to get Chris to stop bothering Yuuri. Chris pouted at him. “I’m mad at you.”

“Uhoh. What did I do? Is this about Yuuri?”

“No, I was just about done there anyway. The way Viktor was glaring at me, there’s going to be something big happening before we leave. About time, wouldn’t you say?”

“ _Yes._ I think you’re underestimating Yuuri, though. Viktor’s not the problem here!” Phichit grinned. “So why are you mad at me?”

“You invite Leo and Guang Hong and your coach to hot pot, but not me?”

“I didn’t think you’d be interested. I take it I was wrong?”

“Very!”

“Okay, well, we made plans to hang out again tonight, minus the coach, I don’t think anyone will mind if you come with. Leo and Guang Hong might get a little tongue-tied, Leo really looks up to you.”

“More tongue-tied over me than Viktor?”

“It’s hard to take someone seriously as a skating legend when you’ve seen him drunk and naked in a restaurant shouting about protecting his Yuuri from evil Thai sabotagers.”

“Viktor accused you of sabotaging Yuuri?”

“Viktor accused me of trying to sabotage his relationship with Yuuri. The one Yuuri’s trying so desperately to pretend doesn’t exist while he pretends it does.” Phichit’s eyes crossed for a moment. “That made much more sense in my head.”

“I think I understood. The one he wants so badly that he’s pretending it exists because he doesn’t realize it does exist.”

“Exactly! You’re smarter than me.”

 

Dinner was fun, and Viktor got trashed again. Sadly, not naked. Chris would’ve loved to see naked Viktor – he may be taking time off to coach, but from Phichit’s pictures, he wasn’t letting himself get soft. After the free skate, Viktor and Yuuri were nowhere to be found. Phichit shrugged. “Even Yuuri can’t get around the fact that Viktor just tackled him to the ice to kiss him. They’re probably making up for lost time now.”

“Good. Congratulations, by the way. Gold’s a good color for you.”

“Thanks! Anyway, Guang Hong said something about cheering Leo up after his performance today, so they’re not gonna be going out either. At least, not with us. Still wanna go do something?”

“Sure. Just the two of us, then?”

Phichit looked up from his phone and smirked. “When you say it like that, it sounds like a date.”

“Works for me.”

.

~First Kiss~

Phichit hated nerves. He really did. He'd seen what they did to Yuuri and sworn never to let them get the best of him. And yet, here he was, too damn nervous to invite Chris to his room. The date had been great, but now here they were at the hotel, waiting for the elevator, and Chris hadn't even tried to kiss him. Even just a little. And, this being Chris, Phichit couldn't help feeling like he'd blown his chance to be seen as anything more than a friend.

When the elevator came, Phichit hit the button for his floor. Chris didn't hit a button. Was Chris on the same floor? Wouldn't that be an awkward coincidence, if Chris happened to be right by him. Chris walked with Phichit all the way to his room. Phichit took a deep breath to ask, and then Chris had a hand on his cheek and bent down to kiss him. "Your score better hold up to make finals. It won't be nearly as much fun without you. I know we'll have friends there, but promise you'll save me some time to do this again?"

"Yeah. Yeah, okay, of course." Phichit reached for his room key. "You wanna come in?"

~First Time Together~


	2. Day 2 - Domesticity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Subprompts used: cooking, pets

Moving to Thailand had been an adventure. In the past few years, he’d learned enough Thai to get around, so it wasn’t like he couldn’t communicate without Phichit or one of his siblings around to translate for him. The hardest part was getting used to the food. Chris was learning to like spicy food because it was a matter of survival. Phichit pointed and laughed at him when he said that, but Chris loved taking the opportunity to cook for them. It was a good respite, and Phichit never seemed to really mind for all his complaints about Europe’s boring, bland food. He certainly ate enough every time Chris cooked.

When Chris had retired, he had no idea what he was going to do with himself. There were things he knew he didn’t want to do – coaching, for instance – but the only thing he did want to do was move in with Phichit. Phichit had told him it was okay to take some time to figure himself out. Going back to school appealed to Chris, but he’d have to figure out what to study. In the meantime, he was at least not being a drain on Phichit thanks to appearing in skating shows and the occasional modeling gig. Christophe was a permanent fixture in Phichit on Ice, an annual show Phichit did to promote figure skating in Thailand. The hamster hats were adorable.

Chris had never given hamsters much thought before he and Phichit got together, but now, he was in love with the furry little goobers. His first love would always be his beloved cat Duchess, but the hamsters were fun. Duchess tolerated them reasonably well. Phichit hadn’t really been enthusiastic about having a cat, out of concern that she wouldn’t get along with the hamsters, but he said that having Chris around would more than make up for it. Once he got playing with Duchess, Phichit fell in love, too. He still argued with Yuri over whether cats or hamsters were better, and he refused to side with Chris and Yuri in their ongoing feud with Yuuri, Viktor, and Seung Gil about cats and dogs, but at least he wasn’t joining the dog team either.

Otabek Altin, surprisingly, was the one who got Chris on the path to a career. He’d come to Chris for help with a costume design – finally giving in to his coach’s attempts to get him to go for an Eros routine. He had the music all set up, but he had no idea what to wear. Working with Otabek to develop that costume was fun, and then Phichit got jealous and asked for a costume. Phichit and Otabek were both very generous with their credit, word got around, and Chris suddenly found himself in demand to make costumes. It was fun, he was good at it, and this was perfect for him.


	3. Day 4 - AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris's family is bugging him. When his cousin invites him to her wedding, he is sick enough of his family's demanding to know when he's going to find someone that he's desperate enough to take Viktor's suggestion and hire someone from the internet to be his date.
> 
> Best decision ever.

It was a terrible idea, and he knew it, but he could not come up with a better one. This was his sixth wedding this year, and he was tired of going alone and having to deal with “concerned” friends and relatives wondering when their dear Chris would find someone nice to settle down with. Viktor told him about a website where you could hire “dates” who would go along with whatever story you wanted to tell. Each “date” was free to draw their own lines about how far they were willing to go – some would kiss, some wouldn’t, for example.

“And then sometimes it just works out. That’s how I found Yuuri again after the party! A friend convinced him to put up a profile, easy money for college. He was convinced no one would call, but he found himself turning down dates because he got too many offers.”

“Is he still doing it?”

“No, he quit right before he asked me to marry him.”

“Wait, he what?”

“Oh, I hadn’t told you that? We’re engaged! He asked me last night!”

“Congratulations. What’s this website?”

Viktor sent him to the site, where Chris’s eye was immediately caught by a very adorable Thai boy. He read the profile – twenty years old, college student, hobbies include social media, hamsters, photography, and ice skating, and the price was reasonable. The social media was listed, and Chris checked it out. The more he saw, the more interested he was.

He sent Phichit a message through the… dating site? Escort? Whatever you called it… explaining his situation and asking if Phichit would be interested. Phichit responded promptly with a list of questions. How did they meet? Why hadn’t Chris ever mentioned his adorable boyfriend before? How long had they been dating? Any suggestions for amusing anecdotes he could entertain an aunt with? Working out the story was fun – Phichit had plenty of suggestions, but Chris always got the final say.

They met up for coffee a couple days before the wedding. Phichit’s idea – that way there wouldn’t be any weirdness about not recognizing each other from social media, and they could do a practice run making sure they didn’t have any glaring holes in their story. Chris had agreed easily enough, especially when Phichit reassured him that it was covered as part of their arrangement already.

After two hours, Chris said goodnight and went home. He was well and truly fucked. Phichit was even more adorable in person.

 

You had to be eighteen to sign up, so on his 18th birthday, Phichit had signed up for the escort service. He quickly became popular, and earned as much money as he wanted for college on dates. He convinced his friend Yuuri to sign up, too, and eventually Yuuri started to recognize that yes, he was attractive, people were attracted to him. Just in time, too, as Viktor Nikiforov swept in and hired Yuuri. And then hired him again. Before long, Yuuri and Viktor were dating for real, and Yuuri had called the night before to tell him that he’d asked Viktor to marry him and Viktor said yes.

Phichit was thrilled for his friend. He’d never dated anyone through the site that he could see himself wanting to marry, but a lot of the people on the site went dark with a notice that a client had become a real partner. Maybe it would happen for him, maybe it wouldn’t, but in the meantime, it was fun and easy money.

The request to hire him for a wedding was hardly unusual in itself, but when he checked out the guy behind it, Phichit was intrigued. He sent back the usual list of questions for that scenario – in Phichit’s experience, people didn’t want to admit that they hired a date off a website, which meant lying, which meant it was best to get their story planned in advance.

Chris knew he was a liar, so he didn’t feel bad about lying to Chris that the coffee meetup was just part of their arrangement. It was a good idea and he was happy to throw it in, but most people, he’d have charged extra. Chris he was just so curious to meet in person. When they left, and Phichit made it back to his apartment, he squealed. Maybe he would be the next one to go dark having found something more long-term.

 

The wedding itself turned out to be a disaster. This was NOT Chris’s fault, nor Phichit’s. It had nothing to do with them at all. It had to do with Christophe’s beloved cousin Sophie and whatever the hell her fiancé’s name was – Chris couldn’t remember, he hadn’t actually met the guy until today – getting into a fight when the best man walked in on Sophie on her knees with her tongue occupied by the maid of honor and told the fiancé.

Chris stayed and did the expecting thing of gasping in shock and commiserating with the families and friends who had gathered to attend the wedding. The aunt who most stridently demanded that Chris find himself a lovely young person to love now changed her tune, insisting that love was for the birds and could never be trusted.

They left as soon as they decently could, at which point Phichit started laughing so hard he could no longer walk. “So… I’m guessing that’s not exactly what you had in mind when you hired me.”

“No. Not at all. I am so sorry. Should have guessed that Sophie would turn out to be…”

Phichit shook his head. “Don’t apologize, that’s probably the best date I’ve ever been on for one of these! I was actually thinking of offering you a refund or a rain check or something because you can’t be fully satisfied with how things went.”

“Well, no, but that’s nothing to do with you. Your part went fine. Sophie owes me a refund or something, but you, no.”

“Maybe, but if you take the rain check, I have an excuse to see you again.”

Chris’s heart skipped a beat. “If you want to see me again, you could just ask. In fact, I should probably go ahead and set up something anyway, so that next time there’s a wedding and my aunts have forgotten all about this drama as anything but a gossip story, we have at least kind of real stuff to mix in with the lies…”

“Or we could just meet up. Like, a real date? That way there’s less concern about boundaries…” Phichit winked.

Chris could have sworn his heart stopped. “A real date? You… you like me?”

“I like you. So if you like me…”

“I do.”

“Then let’s do it! When’s good for you?”

“Well, my plans for today just got cancelled…”

Phichit beamed. “What a coincidence, so did mine.”


	4. Day 5 - Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Otabek and Yuri's wedding, Chris and Phichit sleep in and talk.

Despite the short notice and the surprise factor of it – Phichit and Chris found out about it only a week before it happened – Yuri and Otabek had pulled together quite the memorable wedding. Phichit didn’t want to know where they got the trained tiger to walk Yuri down the aisle, or the bear that walked with Otabek.

Russian tradition apparently demanded that after a wedding, there should be a lot of drinking. At first, Phichit tried to keep his consumption light so he could take decent pictures and be able to explain them all to everyone else the next day, but as the party went on, he gave that up and just started recording notes with each picture.

He probably had known, before he got too drunk, what would happen. The notes he recorded with the pictures? “Chris, do you have any idea what Vtorad covfefe blub means?”

Chris shook his head. “Something about Viktor probably. Covfefe blub, I have no idea. I take it you don’t remember?”

“Nope. Viktor was my first thought too, but it’s a picture of Otabek, so… that doesn’t make much sense.” Phichit scrolled through the rest of the pictures. Some of the notes were somewhat coherent, but all too many were… gibberish. “Damn. Guess I’m sending them out without context.”

“You should put your notes up anyway and let everyone have fun guessing!” Chris scooted closer to Phichit and laid his head in his lap. “Do you want to have one of those?”

“What, the big party, the wedding, or the husband?”

“Any of it. If you say you never want to have a big party, I’m not going to believe you, though. You love parties.”

“Not really? This is good, what we have now. Why, do you?”

“Maybe, someday, waaaaay in the future, I might change my mind, but no. I don’t want to get married. Too much paperwork and planning, and I want to know that you’re here because this is your choice, not because you feel like you have to stay.”

Phichit’s free hand found its way into Chris’s curls. “Should’ve known you’d find a way to make it all sappy and romantic. I love you.”

“You take that back! I work hard to maintain an image of being all about the Eros. I don’t want people thinking I’m some sort of gooey marshmallow inside!”

“But everyone loves gooey marshmallow! Especially with some chocolate and graham crackers…”

“Great, now I’m hungry.”

“Yeah? In the mood for some sausage?”

Chris sat up and rolled over, trapping Phichit's legs, and took Phichit's phone to put off safely to one side. “You know me so well.”


	5. Day 6 - Pining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit's a lot quieter about his obsession, but no less invested.

Yuuri’s obsession with Viktor Nikiforov was well-documented and Phichit took full advantage of the teasing material. Merchandise everywhere, if Viktor was skating there was to be absolutely no distraction while Yuuri watched the competition, and Phichit probably ought to watch himself so that he was prepared to dissect the program with Yuuri afterward and help him learn it. Dude was in love and it was almost painful to watch, especially when Yuuri didn’t do as well at a competition as he’d hoped and came home dejected because he was a horrible skater, he’d never make it to skate with Viktor, why keep trying?

Phichit was better at hiding his obsession. For one thing, he wasn’t *quite* as obsessed. For another, Yuuri’s obsession gave him cover for his. He had nearly as much merchandise as Yuuri, but he kept his hidden. Most of it was back home in Thailand, and he made sure the doll was in the closet unless he was holding it. The few posters he did have up blended into his posters of other skaters – yes, including Viktor – and King and the Skater merchandise. He didn’t try to learn the performances – it might be fun, but he preferred his skating to be his own, given that he was representing Thailand. Sure, references for moves that he was particularly good at were fine. He did the same with Viktor, with others… with Yuuri when Yuuri wasn’t around to notice and yell at him and make him stop.

The cover from Yuuri’s obsession came in watching the competitions. Even if Viktor wasn’t there, it wasn’t hard to convince Yuuri to watch a competition to see Christophe Giacometti, since he was Viktor’s best friend and favorite competition. Yuuri was even a source of information about Christophe, because of the links to Viktor.

Phichit couldn’t help the jealousy when Viktor showed up to coach Yuuri. It wasn’t that he wanted Viktor’s attention, and he was perfectly happy with Celestino as his coach. It was just the romance of Yuuri having his dream come true in such a thorough and unlikely way, and the daydreams of Chris showing up in Thailand for no apparent reason swept Phichit away. It wasn’t going to happen, and Phichit kept his eyes on the goals he could make happen – win a qualifying event, make the Grand Prix Finals.

It was a good thing he’d decided against moving back in with his family. That meant he was in an empty apartment with the assignments came out. Skate America and the Cup of China, so he’d be done early and just have to wait and see what happened later. Leo and Guang Hong would be at both with him. Skate America he’d have Otabek, who he couldn’t wait to tease about his own obsession, and Cup of China, he’d have Yuuri, so he could see firsthand how Viktor’s coaching had taken. The best thing, though: Cup of China, Christophe would also be there. He’d get the chance to meet his idol on the ice.

Skate America was disappointing. He didn’t even medal. That put a lot of pressure on him going into the Cup of China: he’d need silver to have a chance, gold to have a good chance, and even that might not be enough. Which meant he had to beat at least one of Christophe and Yuuri, preferably both. Celestino had never seen him work so hard in practice.

Later on, Phichit would laugh at himself for being so disappointed by Chris’s first words to him. “Phichit, I’m so hurt. Why didn’t you invite me to the hot pot gathering?”

At least he had a good answer. “Because I don’t have your phone number or any private contact information, and I didn’t want to make it public and have half of Viktor’s fan club show up.” Some quick thinking, too. He held his phone out to Christophe. “You can fix that problem so you won’t be left out of anything else!”

Chris took the phone, fighting back a smile. “There you go. Selfie?”

“Magic word!” Phichit held the phone out and they took several pictures. “It’s good to finally meet you. I’ve looked up to you for years.”


	6. Day 7 - Free Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris shows Phichit a music video and Phichit gets inspired. Celestino does not approve.
> 
> Warnings: kind of Phiciaociao-y?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame [Phayte](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte) for this. This is all her phault.

Christophe giggling was usually a sign that he’d found something Phichit needed to see ASAP. Christophe giggling and trying to hide it and hide his phone meant that Phichit _really_ needed to see whatever it was. Chris, naturally, was being a little tease. “If I show you this, I might die. I don’t want to die.”

“Chris!” Phichit made a grab for the phone, but Christophe was too damn tall. Normally Phichit loved having a taller boyfriend, he liked feeling tiny and safe in his lover’s embrace, but sometimes it was annoying. Like now. When he was using that height to tease Phichit. “You know I’m going to find it eventually, so save us both the trouble?”

“Who says this is trouble for me, having you climbing all over me like this?” Chris smirked at Phichit’s growl of frustration. “If I show you this, your coach will kill me, and then I’d be dead and your coach would be in jail and where would you be?”

“I’m a three-time Grand Prix Finalist, four times Four Continents medalist, and I stole a Worlds bronze out from under Yuri Plisetsky. I’d be with a new coach in days.” Although… Phichit didn’t want another coach, Celestino was amazing and he and Phichit worked incredibly well together. Celestino was good about rolling with Phichit’s weird ideas, and he knew when to clamp down and say no. “Or I’d just retire. I’ve had a pretty good run.”

“Even without gold medals?”

Phichit stuck his tongue out at Chris. “You had Viktor, I have Plisetsky and Yuuri. Neither of us deserve to look at our careers as lacking.”

“You can’t retire yet. You’ve beaten Plisetsky once, you have to do it again. Besides, what would you even do without me to annoy full-time?”

“Get my ice show started in Thailand and do a bunch of promotional work for figure skating in Thailand. I don’t know about coaching, but if I can inspire others to take up skating, the coaches will come. The great coaches have a way of finding their students. Celestino found me – even without a promoter’s help!”

“And see, that respect you have for your coach… I don’t dare destroy that. I can’t.”

The added curiosity gave Phichit the extra centimeter he needed to grab Chris’s wrist and haul it down. He stole the cell phone. “You’re watching 80s music videos and you thought you had to hide that? What, is this a song Ciao Ciao… no, that doesn’t make sense, they didn’t allow music with words in the 80s.”

“Just watch it. I think you’ll understand quickly.”

Phichit shook his head and hit the replay button. “[Geronimo’s Cadillac](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A5C8AC6V2KQ)? What does that even…” He trailed off when the singer became visible. “Oh my god.”

“See? You’ll never look at Celestino the same way again.”

“Nope.” Phichit pulled out his own phone and texted Celestino.

**Found my short program for next year.**

**_It’s been nice coaching you. Hope you’re successful with whoever’s replacing me._ **

**I hear there’s some Russian weirdo who does wonders with your old skaters.**

**_Except for the part where he seduces them, sure. Chris would probably object._ **

**Hey, I have it on good authority that Yuuri started that. Besides, I have no doubt that it wouldn’t take long to convince Chris to join a three-way.**

“With Viktor? It would. It would be like having a three-way with my brother.”

Huh. That was a bit of a surprise. He'd never asked, but he'd assumed that at some point, Chris and Viktor had hooked up. Maybe not. “Ciao Ciao doesn’t need to know that.”

**_Can’t wait to see your choreography. You gonna go full 80s hair band on the costume?_ **

**I was thinking Elvis. The pink Cadillac connection, and I don’t have the hair for 80s hair band.**

**_Good point. See you at practice._**

Chris shook his head. “If that ends up being your short program…”

“Hey, Ciao Ciao never said no!”

“He told you to find a new coach!”

“He didn’t mean it. He asked about costume ideas. He’ll let me do it.”

“He’d let you get away with just about anything.”

“Oh, I know it, and I abuse it so much. Out of curiosity, if it wasn’t with Viktor, how hard would it be to convince you to have a three-way?”

“Not very. Why?”

“No reason. Just wondering, since it came up.”


End file.
